


For The Better

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Irondad, Stucky - Freeform, They all live in the Tower, non-cannon, peter meets avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter meets the some of the avengers when he moves into stark towers





	For The Better

Peter excitedly looked around the spacious elevator of stark towers. May had to leave town for a year or two to take care of her sick aunt. Before she left she asked Mr. Stark if he could take care of Peter since she would not be able to afford the house in Queens. Mr. Stark agreed immediately, since not only did he already have a room for Peter, but he thought of Peter as a son.

“Jeez kid it's just an elevator, calm down,” Tony said, amused by Peters excitement.  
“sorry, but it's just so awesome that I'm going to be living with the Avengers!” Peter exclaimed happily, making Tony smile.

Once the elevator reached the floor the Avengers, and now Peter lived on, Tony’s phone let out a beep.  
“Shit, sorry Pete I’ll have to show you around later,” Tony said while looking down at the phone, brows furrowed in worry.  
“Is everything okay Mr. Stark?” Peter asked noticing the look on Tony's face.  
“Yeah, just an emergency in the lab. Go take a seat in the living room” Tony held up his hand pointing at a slightly walled off area before walking back into the elevator. “Be back in an hour or two” he said before the doors closed.

Peter looked over at the room Mr. Stark had gestured too. The wall ended in a large gap that light poured out of and into the slightly dark kitchen it was adjacent too. A faint sound of people arguing could be heard, Peter moved closer trying to hear what was being said.

“Four months!” a slightly exasperated Captian America was heard, “Four months you let me water a fake plant!” two people let our muffled snickers at the statement, “ok ok ok, but in my defence, you looked pretty cute when you watered it” Peter recognized the voice to be that of the Winter Soldier, the goofy inflection in the statement caught peter off guard, he thought that he was cold and honestly, pretty scary.  
“Oh my god, will you knock it off with that sappy shit!” Sam sighed through his laughs,  
“It's true! Every morning he would get up from bed and water the plant, he was so happy that he was actually keeping the thing alive, I couldn't take that from him” Bucky said the last part in mock hurt “and it was pretty funny” Bucky laughed. Steve let out a sigh, and Peter could hear the sounds of someone sitting down, moments later someone else took a seat on the same chair. Peter moved forward has his sensitive ears picked up whispering between the two soldiers. “I'm sorry Steve” Bucky whispered kindly, but a hint of humour was still evident, “I'll buy you a real plant to water” “god buck you’re such a dork” Steve whispered back, “yeah I know, but you're stuck with me” the two let out a small laugh.

Peter moved into the light of the living room, where he saw Black widow, Captian America, The Winter Soldier, The Falcon and Bruce Banner. He had seen them all before but that's when they were fighting, this was different.  
“Hi everyone!” Peter said, more softly than intended. The group turned to look at him, their expression were stoic and battle ready, but changed back into the softer ones they held moments before when they realized who was there.

“Hey it's, what was it, Spider-Boy,” Sam said happily. “It's Spider-Man actually,” Peter said nervously to the man,  
“Yeah, that's what I meant” Sam replied. “Take a seat kid” Sam nodded at the empty spot on the couch beside black widow. Peter obliged, taking the spot. 

Sam and Bruce sat on two chairs that were across the room from one another, besides Sam was a love seat shared by Steve and Bucky. In the middle of the room was the couch Peter and Natasha where own. A coffee table sat in the center littered with random objects, from knives to coffee mugs. Why where they knives there? Was that just a normal thing they have lying around. I mean they are the avenger after all so-  
“So Peter” Bruce’s words cut through his thoughts, “I've been curious as too how you got your abilities” Bruce motioned to peter with his hand. Peter shuffled slightly so his back was more straight before answering, “oh well, my dad was doing experiments and stuff with spiders at Oscorp before he died” Peter didn't notice the glint of sadness in the Avengers' eyes as he mentioned his father, they all knew about peter tragic losses. “ and then last year, my class went on a field trip to oscorp, I kinda snuck away from the group” Peter awkwardly scratched his neck at the confession, “I found my dads lab and explored a bit, next thing I knew one of remaining spiders got out and bit me, woke up the next morning with horrible hunger pains, an extra foot of height, and the ability to climb walls” Peter laughed slightly at the memory.  
“Fascinating” Bruce murmured and the room went silent. 

Natasha looked over to Peter, the teen looked slightly uncomfortable, she decided to break the silence. “So Peter...” the teen's eyes shot over to the previously silent women, “what's your favourite subject in school?” she knew this was probably an overused line for a kid to hear, but any conversation was good to her. “Oh, uh, I really like my science and tech classes. Maths pretty fun too” Natasha chuckled “yeah I expected as much, your a pretty smart kid after all” Peter beamed at the comment causing the other Avengers to smile slightly.

The group continued to chat aimlessly amongst themselves, soon enough tony showed up.  
“Hey kid, sorry that took so long, hope these dummies didn't bother you” Tony joked as he waved a hand over the group.  
“Not at all, it was really nice talking to them” Peter smiled,  
“Alright, alright. C’mon let me show you where your room is”  
“Careful Peter, there's a good chance your rooms filled with stuff, Tony loves to go overbored” Natasha warned and Tony rolled his eye. The two left the living room and Steve spoke up from his spot on the chair “Looks like Tonys filling the role of overbearing father perfectly” the group laughed at the statement and continued there chatting.

They all knew that Peter was definitely going to change Tony for the better, and probably change them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof- first time writing a real fic  
> This might continue if I feel like it but it could also remain a one shot


End file.
